We Belong Together
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the Lover100 community at LiveJournal. Very mature and smexual content within. Pairing Saso x Dei. Chapter 5. An argument about art leads to minor rough smex. Not the best lemon but I'm tired so...yeah.
1. All for you

Document Opened: 03/10/2009, 03:35am.

Authors Note:

Table C: Theme/Prompt: No.23. Masturbation.

Song by "The Divinyls" : I touch myself.

Warning for smexual content and pervert .

//////////////\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////

He was nervous at first but he _really _wanted to do something special for his Danna, he would never allow him to be seme and wanted to do something for the red head to let him know how he made him feel every time before they made love. Before leaving his room he looked at his palm mouths: normally they were for _art only_ but this was for Sasori so he sucked it up and went to find the red head.

///////\\\\\\\\

He was in the middle of cutting some wood into the shape of an arm when he heard a knock at his door, setting the piece down he glanced over at whoever was waiting. "Come in." Curiously he watched as his younger blond lover came in and was looking down at the ground and sheepishly told him. "Um, Sasori Danna, can you come to my room for a moment? I have something _special _just for you, un." He said the last part with a slight seductive purr to his voice but it was a little shaky and he had an odd feeling about it. "Sure brat." He got up and followed the bomber back to his room.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

As soon as he stepped in Deidara slipped behind him and locked the door and directed Sasori to the chair that was facing his bed. "Whats this about, brat?" He asked as he watched the male go to his stereo and adjust the volume on it. "I want to do something special just for you, un." He said a little happier, a bit excited at the thought of it now. "Thats not necessary Dei..." The blond cut him off. "I know but I want you to just sit back and enjoy the show, un." He hit the play button on the stereo and an upbeat song started playing. "Oh, and no touching yourself or me for this, un." The red head was about to say something but the bomber had gotten started.

_I love myself, I want you to love me._

_When I'm feeling down, I want you above me._

_I search myself, I want you to find me._

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me._

He was sitting on his knees on his bed and had slowly removed his black tank top, leaving his fishnet shirt and then proceeded to toss it on the floor beside the bed. Sasori cocked his head at this since the blond was sitting sideways, he had only caught a glimpse of his blue eye.

_I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you I touch myself._

_Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no._

_Oh, no, oh, no._

He teasingly removed his fishnet shirt and it joined his tank top on the floor, placing his hand on his chest he moved tongue around his left nipple and Sasori shifted a little uncomfortably.

_You're the one who makes me happy honey,_

_You're the sun who makes me shine._

_When you're around I'm always laughin'._

_I want to make you mine._

Hand still in place the blond proceeded to toy with the rim of his pants and the effects of his actions were beginning to show for both of them. Sasori watched the younger male move his hands over his body to the music and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 'What kind of gift is this?' He thought but wasn't as displeased as he looked.

_I close my eyes and see you before me._

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me._

_A fool could see just how much I adore you._

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you._

He stopped and in a graceful fashion he got off of the bed and sauntered over to Sasori and the blond put a finger to the red heads mouth before he removed it and kissed him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, his hands toying with the tip of the puppet masters pants. But before long Deidara broke it off and took a step back. He smiled slyly at Sasori who wanted more from the bomber.

_I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

_Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no, oh, no,_

_oh, no._

Going to the end of his bed he sat down so he was sideways on his back, he laid down on the bed and teasingly slid a hand down his own pants and squirmed a little as he put his right palm-mouth to work, licking and caressing his own length and using the tip of the left mouths tongue to lick at his left nipple. Sasori was having an increasingly harder time not jumping the blond right then and there.

_I love myself, I want you to love me._

_When I feel down, I want you above me._

_I search myself, I want you to find me._

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me._

Sasori watched as the blond who was getting flushed, kept up a rythmic motion with the hand in his pants and was panting a little, the bomber using his other free hand slowly moved it upward to remove the hairband that was keeping his part ponytail in place and after undoing the band he shook his head a little, some of his hair clinging to his face. 'Must not rape blond...' He kept repeating the thought as his temptation to go over there increased. As well as something else.

_I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

_Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no, oh, no,_

_oh, no._

While increasing the motion with his hand and his face was red, he brought his left hand to his face and proceeded to kiss his left mouth and let out small moans in between.

_I want you, don't want anybody else._

_And when I think of you I touch myself,_

_oo, oo, oo, ah._

Sasori was only vaguely aware of the fact that his mouth was slightly agape at the sight of what _his _lover was capable of doing to him and he was not even touching him. He figured that was the problem, he had come to believe that this was a twisted form of torture for something as he watched the blond work his own body to the music.

_I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

Sasori wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Deidara's hair was clinging to his face from sweat and he was panting a little and he had since started trailing little circles on his own stomach with his left hands tongue.

_Oh, I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

_I don't want anybody else. _

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

He wondered why he hadn't spoken out against the no touching rule the blond insisted on just a minute or so back. Then the thought struck him. When this was over he would have a _certain problem_ to attend to, idly adding onto the thought if the bomber had thought out that part in his little gift.

_Oh, I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

As the song started fade out he couldn't wait any longer and decided to take the young sexy blond who was still on the bed.

///////

He blinked innocently at the red head who had him pinned with a knee on either side of his body and he looked annoyed. "Something wrong Sasori Danna, un?" "Yes, what exactly was this _supposed _to be?" He crossed his arms and awaited his reply. "It was suppose to make you feel like you make me feel before we have sex. I thought you would like it, un." He appeared sad which made Sasori feel a little guilty, he had enjoyed the show. It had just not been what he had expected. "The problem is I liked it _too _much brat." Saying it in a way that would identify his problem to the blond. "Oh, then maybe I can fix that for you, un." He smiled devilishly and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist as the red head leaned down to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss.

//////\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on as he had Deidara pulled close to his chest protectively while the blond was sleeping he lay awake thinking that maybe he would have to give the blond a _gift _too. 'Just you wait brat, just you wait.' He smirked and kissed the top of his lovers head while thinking of ways to repay the bomber for his present.

/////////////\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\//////////\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

Omg, my first complete smut .

And with Saso x Dei. This was actually fun to write.:3.

There will be an unofficial part two for this a little later on. I will mention it in the beginning authors note.

Other chapters will be a little more graphic.=D. Before I forget, Lyrics were gotten at www . lyrics . com just add anime in front of lyrics to get the address to an anime and video game lyrics site. Real good too.:3.

Finished: 03/10/2009, 07:36am.


	2. I don't want to be selfish

Document Opened: 03/10/2009, 04:36pm.

Authors Note:

This was not originally supposed to be done so soon but I got ideas and could not resist.:D.

As well as the fact that this was actually supposed to be a few chapters ahead, but why not.

Table C.

Theme/Prompt: No.22. Bondage.

Since I forgot to put it in last time and I'm only putting this up once. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Sadly Masashi Kishimoto does.;_;.

Warning: Smex, Sasori getting even with Dei for chapter one. Bondage and etc. Plain old yaoi goodness.:3.

///////////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\

It had been a week since the blonds _special present _to the puppet master and he was just about to start his own payback for the gift. He carefully picked up the syringe, now he had enjoyed it. That was not to be doubted. But he deemed it fair that the bomber get a present too, after all he did not want to be a selfish Danna to his blond.

//////\\\\/////\\\///////////

Luckily for him Deidara wasn't hard to find as he was coming down the hall the same time he was leaving his room. Casually he walked down the hallway and he stopped when the blond spoke to him. "Hey, Sasori Danna wha..." He was cut off abruptly as something sharp pierced his neck and he collapsed onto the floor. Sasori eyed his body for a moment. "Well, that was not supposed to happen. I'll have to tweak it next time." He said to himself, the potion was supposed to paralyze the teen, not knock him out. Shrugging, he picked up the blond bridal style and took him back to his room and locked his door.

////\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\

Slowly he started coming around but noticed something wasn't right and started to panic. He knew his eyes were open but he could not see and he could not move. He only knew that his arms were bound above his head. He tried to speak but no words came.

"Good. You're finally awake." He knew that voice as Sasori's but that only further pushed his confusion. The bed shifted with the weight of an extra person as Sasori leaned over to the bombers ear and whispered. "You've been _such _a good little uke that I thought you deserved a _reward_." The smoothness of his Sasori's voice and his words made some red appear on his face. This only caused the puppet master to smirk as he slowly slid his hand underneath the bombers shirt and moved to capture his mouth in a strong kiss.

He trailed his tongue inside the roof of the blonds mouth and forced the other tongue down, one of his ways to show dominance over the younger male. Breaking apart from Deidara he retrieved a kunai from nearby and held onto tightly to the bottom part of the bombers shirt and used the kunai to cut one side upward, he did the same thing to the other side of the shirt and tossed the cloth onto the ground. Inwardly Deidara could feel whatever Sasori inject him with start to wear off.

Despite his lack of vision he knew what the puppet master had done. "Sasori Danna that was my fav..." He let out a small gasp in the middle of his little sentence as Sasori had begun sucking on and using his tongue to tease the bombers left nipple. He couldn't help but squirm a little as the red head was toying with the rim of his pants.

"D-danna, un.." He said while his face was getting flushed with a light shade of red. "Shh." The puppet master put his finger over the bombers mouth before slowly tracing his finger down the blonds stomach and then abruptly slid his hand down the bombers pants and grabbed the younger males length and began to move his hand in a rythmic motion causing the teen to gasp and make small moans at what his Danna was doing to him.

Recapturing the captive males mouth for another kiss. Sasori uncoiled some of his stomach cable and slowly slid it down the bombers pants, the cool metal against his warm skin made him jump and he almost bit Sasori's tongue. Once again breaking apart, with one quick motion his stomach cable had ripped off the blonds pants and even with the blindfold over his eyes, he still firmly shut them. Now all too aware of his situation, bound, blindfolded and completely naked not to mention at the mercy of his Danna and for visibly obvious reasons he _really _wanted Sasori to stop teasing him like he was and take him.

Sasori crossed his arms was pleased at the results he was getting from the teen whose face was red and he was panting a little, after a moment he used his stomach cable and wrapped it around the captive teens arms and leaned over him to undo the bindings from the bedpost, still keeping his hold on the blond with the cable he forced him down a little further. "Sasori Danna, un?" He said in a questioning tone. He did not receive an immediate response; only the feeling of Sasori's hand grasping the band holding his part ponytail up. "Be a good _uke _and suck." He said in a way that he could tell Sasori was probably smirking at the moment. He was about to say something when he felt the red heads other hand force his mouth open and something was forced in his mouth. 'Danna's more of perv tonight than usual, un.' He thought and did as he was told.

Sasori, using his hold on the blonds hair, bobbed his head back and forth while the teen sucked and used his tongue to tease Sasori's length.

After a minute or so of this and he felt his member harden from the blonds actions and was coated enough he pulled the teens head back and repositioned himself as to where he was behind Deidara.

After he had a firm grasp on the blonds hips he released his stomach cables hold from around the teens arms and instinctively he put both of his arms in front of him to keep from falling. "This will be over _soon_." It was then Deidara realized: that he was technically on all fours at this point. The thought was short lived as Sasori thrusted into him fast and hard. The action caused him to gasp out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Aaah...Danna, un!" He cried after Sasori thrust into him particularly hard. "That's right. Say my name." He said and used one hand to give a little yank to the blonds part ponytail. "Sa...sori...Danna, un!' He said a little loudly as he pretty sure he couldn't keep it up much longer. "Louder." Sasori told him in a commanding tone, something about the younger male saying his name with that flushed face had always done something for him. "Sas...ori..Danna, un!" He repeated a bit louder that time and he couldn't take it anymore as Sasori thrust into him one more time and with one final cry he came and a moment later so did Sasori.

//////\\\\\\\\

After collapsing on the puppet masters bed he was panting heavily for a few moments before he felt himself being lifted up by the red head and then laid back down, he could feel the beds weight shift as the puppet master laid down beside him and cover the two of them up.

Sasori then undid the blindfold from the teen and tossed on the floor with the other discarded pieces of cloth and looked over his lover who appeared contented, exhausted as well but contented none the less.

"You know Danna if thats what I get for being good then what do I get for being bad, un?" He joked while snuggling closer to Sasori. "Don't be a glutton brat." He wrapped his arms protectively around Deidara.

Letting out a light yawn he spoke again. "Don't get me wrong, I _really _enjoyed your present but lets not give each other any gifts for awhile, okay, un?" He slowly started to fall asleep while draping an arm across the red heads chest. "Agreed brat, agreed." Hearing only the soft breathing from his partner, he carefully undid the band holding the bombers part ponytail together knowing that the last time he slept in it, the younger male had a headache for most of the next morning.

Kissing the top of the blonds head, as the aforementioned blond moved closer to him he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Just enjoying the moment as he did so.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\

Authors Note:

Again fun to write.;p.

I only used the term 'Bound' and 'Bindings' since I could not pick between handcuffs or rope so it's up to whatever your imagination wants it to be.

Feel free to let me know if this was not what you hoped or expected Sasori's _payback _would be. As for the ending, I am a horrible sucker for putting fluff in my fics.x_x. On purpose or unintentionally it shall exist.;p.

And this is it, there is no part three. 2 down, 98 to go..=D.

Later.

Finished: 03/12/2009, 07:28am.


	3. I trust you, un

Document Opened: 03/29/2009, 07:48pm.

Table C.

Theme/Prompt: No.044. Virgin. (Super uke Dei.)

Lemon time.:3.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasori couldn't understand what the blonds problem lately was. Whenever they had been in positions of heavily making out, before it would go any further the bomber would 'accidentally' blow something up or have a distraction at hand. Despite himself, he sucked it up and went to Konan and she simply said to confront the teen, he had yet to understand _why _she had that smile on her face though.

Regardless of that he was now in front of the bombers room and impatiently wrapped at the door. "You don't have to knock Sasori-Danna, un." Sometimes he forgot that the younger male found ways to tell who was at his door by footfall alone.

Without a second thought he opened the door enough for him to slip in and quietly locked it behind him after entering. The blond in question had taken time from what he guessed was working on his _art_ or whatever it was to look up at him. "So what brings you by Sasori Danna? Do we have a mission, un?" Deidara looked up at him from his cross-legged position on the floor with a big blue eye. The images that look brought to his mind reminded him why he was there to begin with.

"No but we need to _talk_." The bomber simply tilted his head wondering what about. Mainly why his Danna had his eyes narrowed like that. "Something wrong, un?" He was fairly certain he hadn't blown up anything of the puppet masters, today.

"Lets do this instead, I'll ask the questions and I want straight yes or no answers unless otherwise needed." The teen nodded his head since there was no point in arguing with Sasori about the rules of this thing he wanted to do. So he got up and sat on the edge of the bed and locked eyes with the red head. 'I wonder why he looks mad, un?'

"Do you still love me?" He asked right up front. "Yes, un." The red head took one step closer. "Does my body repulse you in some way?" His blue eye widened understanding where this was headed. "No, un." Sasori took another step closer. "Are you afraid of me?" The blond was not sure how to answer that one. Truthfully he was not afraid of his partner battle wise but bedroom wise he was. "Yes and no, un"

He crossed his arms and glanced down and to the side.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at his partner and opted for sitting on the bed beside him. "Explain." It was almost amusing watching the teen come up with the right words. "Um, I'm not scared of you in places like the battlefield or even when you threaten me with poison or Hiruko's tail but _here_ it's different, un." He couldn't bring himself to meet Sasori's gaze.

"How so?" He was interested to hear his answer for the question. "And you call me dense, un." A quick growl from the red head made him continue. "I know I haven't been exactly fair or honest with something. It's just when we start 'making out' I get between nervous and scared, un." He knew that would not be enough to satisfy the older ninja. He could already feel part of his face turning a light shade of red. 'Why does he have to be dense about this, un?'

"Why? And I want a straight answer, brat." The blond sighed. "I-I haven't ever I guess you could say _done it_, un." A realization came to the puppet master and he smiled slyly at his clearly embarrassed partner. "So you're still a virgin then. Last question. Do you trust me?" Huffing he replied. "Yes, un."

The puppet master put a hand under the blonds chin and forced him to look at him. Earthen eyes locked with blue. "Then I'll just take you now and make you officially _mine_." He knew that would get a rise out of the bomber whose face went red. "Here? Now? I-I don't know, un." He could feel his heart beat rise.

Sasori leaned over to the bombers right ear and whispered. "That wasn't a yes or no question. Besides, you do _trust _me, don't you Dei?" The teen shuddered at the husky tone in which Sasori spoke. "Of course I trust you, un." Before he could continue the puppet master brought their mouths together for a strong kiss and the red head almost immediately began using his tongue to trail the roof inside of the bombers mouth, earning a couple of small moans in the process.

During the kiss he had carefully forced the teen down onto his back and he slowly snaked his left arm under Deidara's fishnet shirt. Using his right arm he moved part of the shirt that was around his neck down so that there was visible flesh between his neck and shoulder. Breaking the kiss apart he eyed his blond. "Don't be alarmed." He loved the look on the younger ones face. He made such a good _uke_.

Sasori began to both suck and nibble at the flesh around the collarbone and was rewarded with the appropriate noises. Within the next moment however he had the blonds right nipple between two of his fingers and at the same time he lightly bit into the flesh he squeezed the two fingers together. Earning a pleasured gasp from the body beneath his. He smiled inwardly as he used the tip of his tongue to lick a little of the blood that had surfaced away.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////

Aside from the weight from the weight of his Danna on him, _what _his Danna was doing had him unable to move much. He couldn't help to pant and moan a little bit at the hand that was toying with his nipple and the warm breath of Sasori's on his body. He felt very warm and started to think that his shirt was more or less useless right now. "S-Sasori, un." The red head stopped his actions for a moment. "What is it?" This was all so new to him. "Is it alright for me to, um, _remove_ my shirt, un?" He found himself really wanting his Danna to continue what he was doing before.

The red head smiled slyly again, getting an idea. "Fine, but I want you to listen and do _exactly _as I say after that." Again not a yes or no issue with him but a part of him did want this to be _special _for his young lover so to speak. So he sat on his knees which were on either side of the blond. He crossed his arms in a impatient manner for the teen go ahead remove his shirt.

Not looking at Sasori, he removed the black halter top shirt then the fishnet shirt soon followed. When he was done he was propped up on both elbows and with a faint blush he kept glancing up at Sasori who was looking at his body in a pleased yet predatory manner.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He eyed the eyed the bombers lean yet toned body and sticking out his right arm he had his pointer finger in the middle of the teens chest. Upon feeling the contact, Deidara looked up at the male who was above him. "Danna, un?" He wondered what Sasori was up to. Sasori only used the finger that was still in the middle of the blonds chest to push him backwards. "Just lay there and _don't move_." He listened to is Danna and nervously did as he was told, he moved his arms so they lay at his side.

////////////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\///////

Sasori trailed his finger down the blonds stomach and stopped when reached the rim of the younger ones pants, he wasn't _quite _ready for that yet. 'Thats not a bad thing anyway.' He thought since that meant he could have a little more fun first.

//////////

His nervousness was soon replaced by the warm feeling once again as he unintentionally let out a few moans and his breathing increased as he was panting at what the puppet master was doing. He was sucking and using the tip of tongue on his left nipple while was using a free hand to toy with the one on the right.

It hadn't taken much for the one he had been biting to become hard so he switched and as soon as he touched the other one with his tongue he could see the teen tense up under him and take in a sudden breath while clenching the sheet with his hands.

He continued to use his tongue and hand to tease the sensitive flesh. The moans and noises the bomber were making had become music to him and he wanted the blond to keep it up, only a little louder so using his right arm he slowly trailed it down the bombers side and smiled inwardly as he stopped at the younger artists pants rim. The teen had gotten tense again, that would not do by his standard so before he continued he moved himself up to where his head was beside the right side of the bombers neck. He whispered. "Try to relax or it will only make whats coming soon harder for yourself." He began to gently nibble at the blonds ear while letting out a little of his stomach cable.

"I'm sorry, it's hard since I've _never _done this before, un." He managed to say it between small gasps. Though he could admit that the warmth of the puppet masters breath against his skin helped some. He knew what was coming soon and from anything he had ever heard it was really painful at first and only then did it get better.

Sasori understood to an extent about the reason he was so nervous, personally he had never been an uke and never wanted to be so he used his left arm and ran it through part of the blonds soft golden hair while using his right arm he slowly slid it down the teens pants and Deidara let out a noise of surprise as Sasori grabbed his length and began pumping his hand up and down it. Roughly at the same time he was fiddling the ribbon that kept the ponytail atop the bombers head in place and tugged it out of it's bindings, causing a small chunk of hair to fall around the Iwa nin;s face, which now held a slight sheen of sweat due to his other hands activities.

Increasing the pumping motion he was making on the blonds length the teen let out faster and slightly louder moans. Sasori then slid the cable down the bombers pants and while doing so he picked up the teens left hand and stuck two of his fingers in the palm mouth, instantly complying Deidara had the mouth begin to suck in slow and lustful manner.

While that was going on he used the cable to rip off the younger males pants and boxers and this caused him to gasp at the sudden chill.

After he had the length as hard as he wanted it he moved down to the end of the bed, pushing the bombers knees up and spreading them apart with a little hesitancy from the blond, he knelt downward and began to slowly suck the tip of Deidara's length.

"Ahh, ahh...un." Staying still was becoming increasingly difficult at the moment. Since Sasori had begun to take in more of his length and was sucking on it a little faster. He squirmed a little bit but Sasori noted this and bit down a little bit to convey his message to stay still.

He bobbed back and forth on it for another minute when he knew the younger male was ready to release and the blond, embarrassed once again closed his eyes when he did. "I-I'm sorry, un." He said between pants for air. Sasori on the other hand merely swallowed and looked at his flushed lover. "Sweet." "Un?" Was all the teen could get out. "Hn." He had no intention of repeating himself since his plan was all set and appeared to be working. He could tell the bomber would be ready for the next two parts now. He was too out of it to be tense anymore and seeing the other males flushed face, panting with a light sheen of sweat and his hair all around him with some of it clinging to his face, well that was for his personal benefit really.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He laid down sideways beside the bomber and instructed him to turn over so his back was against his chest. The blond figured it would have to be over soon: he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

After using his stomach cable to remove his own pants he threw his right arm over Deidara's shoulder. "Suck." Closing his visible eye he did as he was asked. The blond grabbed hold of Sasori's hand and started sucking on the digits, even throwing a couple of small moans while he did so. The action managing to make the red head a little bit harder then he already was. After the digits were coated enough he brought back the hand and slipped his other arm under the bomber. Next he slid his stomach cable around the bombers legs. The teen was confused. "Danna, un?" He asked with his eye half open. "I don't even expect you to be still for this." His eye widened in realization of what was coming and his heart beat increased but before he could say anything Sasori quickly shoved his right pointer finger into him.

"Ahh!" He gasped out at the sudden intrusion. It hurt but also felt oddly good at the same time. Soon the second digit was added and he cried out again. "Shh." Sasori whispered into his ear while using the arm he slipped under the teen a moment ago, he had been rubbing the blonds chest and stomach, like he was dog.

He still manged to squirm about a good bit as the fingers in his backside felt like they were prodding him, he was once again caught between pain and pleasure as Sasori was making a circular motion with them.

"You are a tight one." His failed attempt at humor as he pulled back his hand and positioned himself properly behind the blond. Sasori still had an arm underneath the teen and he put his other one across him and him in something of an embrace. "This will hurt at first, then it gets _a lot _better." He knew his Danna would not lie to him like that. "I trust you Sasori-Danna, un." His eye widened once more after he felt Sasori thrust into him. A tear making it's way from the corner of his eye. "T-that hurts, un." He managed to get after the red head thrust into him once more. He wanted the pleasure part of this to come.

Sasori went deeper in him that time. "Gah!" He cried out in pain. After another pained thrust, everything changed and this new feeling, it was like he was on fire. He had never felt anything like it before. "Ahh! Is....this what you meant Danna, un?" He closed his eyes as his vision was almost white. To him it was like being caught in an explosion that he could not nor did not want to escape from.

"Yes." He replied as he decided to pick up the pace and proceeded to go faster. "Ahh! Sasori...Danna, un!" He cried out his lovers name in pleasure as the red head was going faster and harder. He wasn't sure how long he could last for since he felt like he was going to explode.

"Danna, un!" He moaned out. "I know brat!" He was at his limit as well and with one final thrust all the way in; he came inside the blond and the blond came as well.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Pulling back he retracted the cable from the blonds legs and brought it back to it's rightful place in his stomach area.

Deidara turned around to face him. his face was flushed and his golden hair was clinging to him from sweat. He still looked beautiful to the puppet master though. He had been the one to make him appear as such after all.

Sasori wrapped both of his arms around the teen and held him as close as he could, the blonds head was under his chin and Deidara returned the embrace. Very tired from the activity. "Do you regret it?" The Suna nin felt the teen bury his face into his chest. "Of course not. Do you, un?" He asked back sleepily. "Never." He let out a muffled yawn before speaking again. "We should do this again sometime _soon_, un." He liked the part after the pain had gone. He looked up at his Danna. "I've created a monster." He looked down at the blond. "Love you Deidara brat." "Love you too Sasori Danna, un." The two shared a brief kiss.

After that he fell asleep beside the puppet master who very carefully used his stomach cable to retrieve the blanket from the end of the bed and place it on them. He fell asleep with what was now officially _his._

_///////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////_

Authors Note:

I'm actually kind of happy with how this one came out. :3.

Hope you people reading enjoyed it too. If not just remember this is only my third complete smut. It was fun to write though.^_^.

Finished: 03/30/2009, 05:46am.


	4. In sickness and in health

Document Opened: 04/03/2009, 09:32-33pm.

Authors Note: 04/07/2009, 05:43am.

Originally this was not going to have a lemon in it but I am deleting what little I have so far to redo it into a semi-humorous, hurt/comfort, smut, fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs I mentioned already at the bottom of the page._.

Table C.

Theme/Prompt: No.034.

Cuddle. Because I wanted some hurt/comfort fluff, darn it.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasori was nearly at his wits end with his partner. He had become sick but he would not let the puppet master see him. This had been going on for two days. The first day he had been content to respect his younger partners wishes and let him rest while he worked on his puppets. It was only through Konan that he found out earlier that the blond was being a brat and not even taking his medicine. So now, here he was. _Trying _to check in on his partner but Deidara was being ridiculous.

Impatiently he knocked again. "Go away Danna, I don't want you to see me like this, un!" The voice was muffled slightly. He let out a sigh. "It cannot be that bad brat. Besides, if you don't take the medicine then you won't get better." It was silent for a moment. "Yes I will but I don't want you to see me now. I look _hideous_, un." Sasori's right eye visibly twitched. Did he honestly think that he loved him on looks alone? "Brat, how superficial do you think I am?" What was left of his patience was wearing thin.

"I'll answer that after the room stops dancing, un!" 'Damn, brat.' He thought. "Dei, I'm coming in." Without another word he kicked the door open since it was locked.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\

He rolled his eyes at the childish action his teen partner had taken. The blond was sitting at the back corner of his bed with the cover completely over him, remaining silent like he thought if he was not seen then maybe the puppet master would leave.

Wordlessly Sasori sat the medicine bottle on the desk then turned back to

quickly readjust the door and was lucky enough to not have broken it. He locked it behind him before turning to go to his stubborn lover.

////////////\\\\\\\//////////

Much to his displeasure he felt the weight of his bed shift with Sasori sitting down and even without looking he could tell the red head was staring at him. He was quiet startled however when he felt the covers covering him be yanked down. Immediately he drew his knees closer to his chest and covered his head with his arms and kept looking down with his eyes closed.

He failed to see where the bomber could say he was hideous. His long golden hair was completely down and clinging to him slightly from a light sheen of sweat and since he was only wearing a pair of black pants he could see that his skin currently held a light pink hue. 'Probably from the fever.' Sasori shook his head at his lover with mild amusement. "You do realize that this is a losing battle by this point right?"

"If I promise to take that disgusting stuff then will you leave, un?" He loved his Danna as much as he loved his art and did not wish to be seen by him like this, weak, helpless and vulnerable. Not to mention he was positive he looked very unappealing right now and did not want to take a chance that Sasori see him and not want him anymore. It even sounded stupid to him but why take chances?

"We both know you won't." Before he continued he decided to try a different approach with the blond. So he inched a little closer and quickly pulled the teen against him. The surprised blonds head was against his chest and Sasori wrapped his arms around the bombers upper body, tight but not enough to cause pain. "Dei, why the fuss about me seeing you?" He had gotten accustomed to having the bomber around. Hidan and Kisame had joked when the teen first joined: that he had gotten a second shadow.

Deidara sighed in defeat. 'Best to get it over with, un' He figured it would be better done sooner then later. "I didn't want you to see me _weak _and like this, I know unappealing, un." While it lasted he continued to rest his head against Sasori's chest.

"You're wrong about that." Without another word he used his left hand and tilted the bombers face towards his and leaned down to capture the younger ones mouth in a deep kiss. The blond leaned into it as well and after a moment the pair broke apart. "I think you look rather _cute_." He put emphasis on the word and was yet again amused as Deidara seemed to be embarrassed. Why not continue?

With a smirk he leaned down to the bombers right ear. "I can prove it or do you think you could even handle it right now?" He sat back up and still with a red face Deidara's best reply was "Un." By Sasori's logic that was not a 'no' so he reclaimed the bombers mouth in another kiss while slowly pushing him onto his back. Reminding himself to not over exert the blond, that would be for when he was better.

///////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\

Deidara had both of his arms around Sasori's neck and had let out a couple of small moans. He was half sitting at the moment as Sasori had his left arm behind his back and was using his right one to trail it up and down his side. The red head had one leg slightly outstretched beside the bombers right leg and his right knee was roughly two inches from the blonds groin.

After being pushed down on his back, Deidara had started unbuttoning Sasori's cloak while letting out a few pleasured moans at the fact that the red head been using his right pointer finger to trail various circles on his abdomen while using his tongue to make circles around his nipples without actually touching the increasingly sensitive flesh.

He could feel the blood rushing through his body at the simple yet intricate touches his Danna was doing. "_Mmm, Danna, un._" He moaned out as Sasori sucked a little on the flesh between his neck and collarbone.

After he unbuttoned the cloak Sasori, only stopped long enough to slide it off and discard it to the floor before abruptly moving to the bombers right nipple and beginning to suck and tease it it with the tip of his skilled tongue. The blond had both of his arms wrapped tightly around the puppet master as he continued that action to his other on and used his free hand to slowly move down to the rim of his pants and work on unbuttoning them.

Soon enough he had them both unbuttoned and unzipped so he used his stomach cable to slide it under the bombers pants and boxers, using the cable he quickly slid both of them off and left them discarded at the end of the bed. Another flush hit the teen at the sudden awareness of being _naked_.

Soon enough Sasori captured Deidara's mouth in another fierce kiss while sliding his right hand down to grab his partners hardened length and begin to pump it slowly. The blond ended up gripping his nails into the Suna nin;s back as he was consumed by the pleasure that his Danna was giving him. Much to Sasori's pleasing, the blond beneath him did moan and make the noises he quite enjoyed hearing as he deepened the kiss.

Before the bomber lost too much oxygen from the extended kiss he broke it apart and they were both panting a little from it. "Think you can handle the next part?" He asked the red faced sculptor beneath him. "Sasori-Danna, it would be mean if you _didn't_, un." The teen was starting to feel the effects of the activity combined with his fever and most of his energy was gone but he knew he could finish.

"Well, I don't want to be mean." He purred out part of it huskily to the bomber and repositioned them both so they were on their side. Sasori had both of his arms encircling the blonds midsection and the sculptor had his right leg over Sasori's own right leg. He used the cable again to slide down his own pants and readjusted himself slightly so he was behind the blond.

Without a warning he thrust into the bomber who shut his eyes in ecstasy as his Danna kept thrusting in and out of him, not fast but not slow either. "_Ahh, Sasori-Danna, un!_" He gasped out a couple of times and Sasori smirked as he loved to make Deidara call out his name in that lustful and pleasured manner.

Soon he clenched his eyes shut as with one last final, hard thrust he felt himself and his Danna's release. He barely knew when Sasori pulled out of him as he was panting heavily and his eyes were heavy and half lidded.

Wearily he turned over to face Sasori. His eyes closed at this pint as he was very tired and worn out. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to Sasori-Danna, un." He wanted him to stay since he had missed him the day before but he wasn't going to force him.

"Tch, you can be cute brat." He only pulled Deidara closer to him so his head was against his hearts container. The sculptor snuggled closer to his Danna and smiled peacefully. "You know Danna. When I get better I'll do that thing you like. Love you, un." Before falling asleep he nestled his head in the crook of Sasori's neck who was speechless for a moment.

Silently Sasori made use of his stomach cable again and proceeded to gently wrap it around the medicine bottle on the desk and bring it over.

After uncapping it he carefully lifted Deidara's left arm and without waking the bomber he managed to pour roughly two tablespoons worth of the green medicine into his palm mouth and kept it straight into the air for a moment before slowly laying it back down. After that he re-capped the bottle and manged to set it down by the bed via his cable again and using it one more time he lifted up part of the blankets near the back of the bed and brought them closer.

After retracting his stomach cable he adjusted the blankets around them and jumped a little at what happened. "Sasori-Danna, that stuff is nasty but thank you, un." He fell back asleep convinced he had the best Danna in the world. Sasori simply had his chin resting on the blonds head and spent a minute or so running his right hand through part of the bombers golden hair. "Love you too brat." He muttered off before falling asleep as well.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Authors Note:

This came out sort of how I imagined it and sort of not. I aminly wanted something al and fluffy.^^.

Songs i had going while writing this.

For the non-lemony bits. "I kissed a boy" By 'Cobra Starship'. Bow to it's awesome-ness.0_0.

Lemony bits.

Ding Dong Song by Gunther and the Sunshine Girls. (Some may know it by it's infamous lyrics of 'Tra la la'.')XD.

Discovery Channel by The Bloodhound Gang.:3.

Shut up and sleep with me by Sin with Sebastian.:D.

Just felt like adding those. Want the mp3(s)? Drop me an e-mail at

Next time will be a double post using the themes "Dominant" and "Submissive" One lemon with two different points of view. I'm off.:3.

Finished: 04/07/2009, 09:23am.


	5. Its funny how a few words turned into sx

Document Opened: 06/09/2009, 02:34pm.

Authors Note: It's been awhile.X3.

I've been wanting to do this lemon for awhile now.=D.

Theme/Prompt: No. 54. Rough.

////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

They were so close, their foreheads were practically touching. In general it would have been a sweet moment but the two were currently glaring kunai at each other. Low growls emitting from their throats.

Yet again the two had been swept up into another argument regarding their respective _art._ A subject that the others were keen on avoiding since it generally started one of them off.

This time however, they were almost completely alone. Only Pein and Konan were there and they were occupied with something, neither of them cared. So they were in Sasori's room and narrowing their eyes at each other. Well, in Deidara's case 'eye', as his other one was hidden by long fringe of bang.

"How many times do I have to tell you that _true art_ is something to be appreciated for _eternity_, _brat_?" He watched as his younger lover made a 'tch' noise before speaking.

"You can tell me all you want but _real art _is the beauty of how transient something like life is, un!" The two leaned a little more into each other and within a blink the two had crashed into each other with a rough kiss.

Sasori easily won dominance over the blond and pulled back with a slight smirk on his face. "Tell me, how exactly can anyone appreciate something that only lasts for such a short amount of time?" He appeared smug.

"Because it's only meant to be enjoyed for the brief moment it exists, un." He had a slight tinge of pink on his face from the force of their kiss combined with his frustration at trying to get his Danna to understand the beauty of his art.

"Things that last forever can't be enjoyed properly since they'll eventually become boring and they never change. Easily left to be forgotten, un." Of course he made his Danna the exception to that.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Eternal art is never _dull_." The two were back in each others faces growling. And once more they closed the tiny gap between them with a fierce kiss. Their lips colliding with each other in attempt for dominance, one Sasor knew he would win but the blond would keep trying anyway.

While they were between a tongue war and barely mumbling short curses at one another, they had also started hurriedly unbuttoning each others cloaks. Barely a moment later their cloaks were forgotten on the floor as they were now working on each others shirts. Well, Sasori was trying to get Deidara's off of him since personally he did not wear them anymore.

The red head pulled back for a second, annoyance plainly on his face. "Time out." Without another word he managed to pull the bombers shirt and under-mesh shirt off of him and drop them to the floor to be temporarily forgotten along with their cloaks.

"Time in."

"Where were we, un?" He couldn't remember if he had insulted Sasori last or vice versa. "You were a stupid brat and I was an ass." He replied non-chalantly.

"I'm glad you can admit it, un."

"Shut up." He growled out.

"Why don't you make me, un." He smirked for a second himself before Sasori took him seriously and the two resumed the fierce kiss.

The puppet master had little to no problem backing the blond up until they were in front of the red heads bed.

Swiftly he stopped the kiss and not so gently he pushed Deidara backwards so he landed on his back and without wasting a second he pinned his arms down and had a knee on either side of him. Though he appeared blank, there was a small spark of amusement in his eyes. "Do you give up yet?"

Deidara only glared at him with his visible blue eye. "Not now, not ever, un." He would sooner die before turning on his beloved art.

"Have it your way then." He replied smugly while blue chakra strings could seen from his fingertips. Before he put those to work, he let out some of his stomach cable and slid it a couple of inches down the blonds pants and saw him look off tot he side at the feeling of the cold metal against his warm flesh.

Using the stomach cable, he was able to remove the bombers pants and boxers at the same time. A mischevious smile on his face as he saw the embarassed look of his partner whose face was a lovely shade of pink. The blond even huffed a little.

"You know this _could_ go a lot more smoothly if you just admit eternal art is true art." He knew he wouldn't. Deidara was too stubborn for such a thing.

"I'd rather _die _then lie like that, un." He deadpanned out. "Why can't you just admit the pure beauty of fleeting art, un?"

"Because there is no beauty in fleeting things." He put his chakra strings to use.

Deidara, was not all that surprised when he found himself slowly sitting up without having to move his own body. It had only taken a moment before was on his knees which were slightly spread.

His heart was racing slightly while he glanced off to the side. "What, am I going to be the one here, un?" He asked sarcastically while referring to the fact he was naked and Sasori still had on his pants.

"No. But I figured that you could keep yourself busy for a moment." He smirked as the bombers eye widened slightly at his words. Silently he made the teens left hand slowly travel downward until it was at the blonds length and after a second, he had the left hand at work. After that he brought the younger males right hand over to his left nipple and set the palm-mouth to work there. He stood back with an amused expression.

"That's....cheating, un." He barely managed out while cursing Sasori's ability to do such things. A light sheen of sweat was already beginning to appear on his face from what his palm-mouths were doing. Things he would never do with them under free will.

"I am an S-class criminal. I don't play fair. Besides, I don't appreciate the fact you insulted me and my art, _again_." He would go over there after another minute or so. He couldn't allow the blond to have all the fun himself.

"Like...I enjoy you...insulting my art, un." He was having a hard time biting back the small moans that kept trying to escape his throat. Particularly when the tip of the tongue in the palm-mouth on his chest flicked his nipple. 'Damn perverted lover, un.' It was easier for him to curse inwardly.

"I'll give you one last chance to admit that art that spans an eternity is better."

"Everything....is fleeting....even this, un." He had since started panting a little, not noticing the look on Sasori's face. Even the red head couldn't keep up controlling him this way for eternity. His heart still; needed some rest after all.

Sasori stepped off to the side to remove what was left of his clothing before crawling onto the bed behind Deidara.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Before relinquishing the chakra strings on Deidara, he had shifted the blond slightly and placed both hands firmly on the bombers hips. "I warned you."

Deidara wasn't able to hold back the cry of pain as Sasori entered him roughly and deep. And he didn't bother taking it slow either. "Art....is...still...fleeting, un." He go out between pants. It was taking a little longer then normal but he was slowly starting to feel the pleasure. Particularly when Sasori hit one spot that caused him to gasp out in surprise.

Sasori still continued to buck the teens hips up and down as he performed the action a little bit faster. "Gods....Sasori-Danna, un!" He moaned rather loudly while gripping his nails into the flesh of his palms above their mouths.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He could feel himself be ready to finish. "Danna, un." He knew Sasori would know what he meant. Sure enough after another thrust and one harder one. His mouth was open and he was panting as he came.

Still, he had a feeling that Sasori wasn't done quite yet and was right and let out a whimper that was pained and pleasured at the same time as Sasori entered him again.

A few thrusts later, he whimpered once more as he felt his Danna release inside of him. He seemed to be done as he slowly pulled out of him.

///////////////////////////

He had his visible eye closed and was too tired to tell if he was falling backward or if it was his Sasori-Danna.

His golden blond hair was clinging to him as he still held a sheen of sweat and was panting a little. So he was barely aware of the familiar arms around his waist as he was laying next to Sasori.

The puppet master _knew_ that they would always argue about art, but he figured there was no reason that should stop them from having angry sex after all. That thought made him smile cockily as he reached his left arm over the now unconscious blond to bring the cover over them first.

////////////////////////

Having gotten the cover situated over them both, he made sure the younger blond was good and asleep before planting a quick kiss on top of Deidara's head. The action caused the teen to shift a little and a smile come across his face.

Sasori joined his lover in rest since he had a feeling he would be hearing about the after effects of earlier, tomorrow. 'It was worth it.'

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////

Authors Note: Can't say I hate it but I cannot say I love it either. Eh, I'm tired, leave me be.:p.

Finished: 06/09/2009, 06:42pm.

07/09/2009, 04:34pm. FIxed it so they are no longer having angry "Sed".XD.


End file.
